Wherever You Are
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: kata orang, tempat favoritnya adalah perpustakaan, tapi mereka semua salah. Lalu orang itupun datang dan dia pun menyadari, dimana tempat favoritnya berada. lame summary. RnR! *heartshape*


_ide ini sebenernya muncul pas lagi ngerjain soal tryout ujian nasional. gara-gara ketiduran setengah jam dan langsung, nyampe rumah nulis deh ceritanya. sebenernya ini adalah sebagian dari curhatan akuuu. #alay #tampolajaauthornya  
><em>

_dan aku emang lagi gatel banget pengen nulis soal Harry-Hermione. biasanya kalo main-main di fandom Harry Potter tuh pasti bikinnya Dramione mulu. _

_tapi gara-gara pas itu iseng nonton Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 dimana mereka berdua tuh jadi tambah deket gimana gitu, akhirnya aku jadi sukaaaaaa banget sama Harrmione~ _

_well, inilah tulisan galau di tengah-tengah tryout UN~ nikmatilah~~~_

_oh iya lupa! Disclaimer nya mama J. K. Rowling yaaaw (sejak kapan juga J. K. Rowling ngelairin gue) hahaha :p_

* * *

><p><em>Wherever You Are<em>

Jika ada yang bertanya dimanakah tempat favorit Hermione, pasti kalian akan mengira perpustakaan adalah tempat paling diminati oleh seorang Hermione Granger. Tentu saja itu bukan jawaban yang bohong. Itu jawaban yang _nyaris _benar. Dia memang suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan selama berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas atau hanya sekedar menghibur dirinya dengan cara mengubur dirinya di tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang bisa menambah wawasannya.

Hermione juga menyukai tempat lain selain perpustakaan. Mungkin akan ada yang menjawab bahwa tempat favorit Hermione adalah pondok Hagrid, dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama penjaga sekolah favoritnya dan bercengkerama dengannya bersama kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Harry. Atau mungkin akan ada yang menjawab lagi bahwa tempat favoritnya adalah Ruang Rekreasi. Dimana dia bisa mengerjakan tugas, bercanda, bersantai, mengobrol, atau hanya _nongkrong_ bersama teman-teman satu asramanya.

Tetapi, semua itu bohong.

Well, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Tentu saja Hermione suka berada di perpustakaan, pondok Hagrid, atau Ruang Rekreasi. Dia memang sangat menyukai tempat-tempat tersebut. Tetapi, tempat-tempat tersebut bukanlah tempat favoritnya. Bukan tempat untuk dijadikannya sebagai pelarian untuk menata hatinya. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri dan merenungi apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Tentu saja! Di perpustakaan, dia akan disibukkan oleh buku-buku dan perkamen-perkamen yang harus segera diselesaikan. Di pondok Hagrid, dia pasti akan terganggu dengan Harry, Ron, Hagrid, atau bahkan piaraan-piaraan Hagrid lainnya yang menakjubkan. Atau di Ruang Rekreasi dia mungkin akan terganggu dengan gaduh dan ramainya suasana Ruang Rekreasi tersebut. Dia tidak bisa seutuhnya merenungi nasibnya dan menata pikiran dan hatinya. Dia sangat membutuhkan tempat tersebut.

Dan di sinilah Hermione sekarang berada. Di pinggiran danau hitam yang memang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk merenung, berpikir, dan menata hati serta pikirannya. Tempat dimana udara danau dan bau tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau menyegarkan pikirannya. Tempat dimana dia bisa menikmati pemandangan danau dan hal tersebut selalu bisa membuat hati Hermione tenang kembali.

Tempat dimana Hermione bisa meratapi perasaannya sendiri.

Hermione memang sedang meratapi perasaannya saat ini. Memang itu terdengar sangat cengeng. Tapi, hanya hal inilah yang mampu membuatnya berpikir jernih. Biasanya memang dia mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di kolam buku-bukunya dan tugas-tugasnya. Tapi, hal tersebut ternyata hanya membuat dia merasa bahwa dia lari dari semua masalah yang dia hadapi dalam dirinya. Dia tidak berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dan membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Gadis berambut keriting tersebut hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar dan rimbun. Dia juga memeluk kedua lututnya dan menghela napas panjang. Sulit sekali bagi Hermione untuk mengakuinya. Tapi, inilah yang benar-benar dia rasakan saat ini.

Dia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Dia menyukai seorang Harry Potter.

Ralat.

Dia mencintai Harry Potter.

Yeah, memang sulit bagi Hermione untuk mengakuinya. Melihat bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua dan hal tersebut malah membuat Hermione baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia mulai mengingat memori-memori indah bersama Harry sejak mereka bertemu di Hogwarts Express. Lalu, menghabiskan tahun pertama mereka bersama. Bagaimana Harry berusaha menyelamatkannya dari serangan Troll gunung. Walaupun sebenarnya Ron-lah yang menyelamatkannya. Tetapi, Harry-lah yang memiliki inisiatif untuk menyelamatkan Hermione. Lalu, bagaimana kerja sama mereka berdua untuk menghancurkan Quirrell. Tetapi, Hermione malah disuruh untuk membantu Ron.

Lalu di tahun kedua, dimana dia mati-matian untuk membantu Harry dalam misi penyamarannya sebagai anak Slytherin. Kemudian di tahun ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam, mereka semakin dekat dan seperti sudah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan banyak yang mengira bahwa Harry dan Hermione adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan perasaan Hermione semakin kuat ketika Ron meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione di tengah-tengah perburuan Horcrux yang dia lakukan setahun yang lalu. Perasaannya terhadap seorang Harry Potter semakin kuat, semakin kentara, dan semakin untuk sulit dicabut lagi.

Tetapi, saat Hermione menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Harry semakin kuat, saat itulah Ron datang menghampirinya. Memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, memintanya untuk menjadi teman yang jauh lebih dekat dari pada sekedar sahabat. Memintanya untuk menghapuskan _title _'jomblo' pada diri Ron. Dan Hermione pun hanya bisa menjawab "Iya," dan membiarkan Ron memasuki hidupnya. Membiarkan Ron menjadi kekasih pertamanya. Membiarkan Ron untuk merubah perasaan Hermione kepada Harry, yang disaat bersamaan, menjadi kekasih Ginny, adik Ron.

Itulah sebabnya Hermione menerima Ron. Mau menjadi kekasih Ron. Memang terdengar jahat, menjadikan Roh hanya sebagai pelarian. Tetapi, itulah yang Hermione rasakan. Setiap dia dicium oleh Ron, bayangan yang hadir di pelupuk matanya hanya Harry seorang. Ketika Ron memeluknya, yang dia rasakan justru pelukan hangat dari Harry, dan ketika Ron mengajaknya berduaan di pojok sekolah, Hermione hanya menolaknya secara halus karena dia tidak mau jatuh terlalu dalam di lubang seorang Ronald Weasley. Walaupun dia sendiri sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke lubang seorang Harry Potter.

Yup. Jatuh terlalu dalam itu sakit dan sangat sulit untuk kembali ke permukaan. Kalaupun bisa kembali ke permukaan, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Terutama pulih dari rasa sakit karena terjatuh tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione mendengar suara langkah kaki dari balik punggungnya. Langkah kaki tersebut terhenti tepat di sampingnya dan kemudian, sang pemilik kaki itupun ikut duduk di samping Hermione. Gadis tersebut tahu siapa sosok yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini. Tahu secara mendetail aroma tubuh orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Aroma mint dan vanilla bercampur bau wangi ramuan yang baru saja dia buat.

Harry Potter.

"Kau sudah lama di sini, Mione?" tanya Harry yang mengikuti gaya Hermione. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Hermione hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku mencarimu ke penjuru sekolah, tahu!" kata Harry sambil terkekeh. Jantung Hermione serasa berhenti saat mendengar kekehan Harry yang sangat khas tersebut. Jarang sekali Hermione mendengar Harry terkekeh apalagi tertawa lepas. Harry biasanya jauh ke orang yang sangat serius dan susah untuk santai. Mungkin ini sudah bawaannya sejak bayi karena dianugerahi kekuatan Voldemort. Walaupun Harry sebenarnya sangat suka bercanda. Terutama jika dia sedang berkumpul dengan Fred and George. Hermione mengetahuinya sejak perburuan Horcrux dilakukan. Terutama setelah Ron meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Harry," jawab Hermione setengah berbisik. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua perasaannya. Terutama dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Hermione secara terang-terangan melihat Harry dan Ginny bercumbu di sebuah kelas kosong setelah pesta dansa Valentine.

Itulah mengapa sekarang Hermione ingin mengosongkan pikirannya, melupakan sejenak apa yang baru saja bermain di dalam perasaannya, dan menikmati sejuknya suasana Danau Hitam dan menata kembali hati dan pikirannya yang sedang kalut karena peristiwa tadi malam.

"Mengapa? Gara-gara Malfoy tidak jadi menciummu tadi malam?"

Ya, memang tadi malam Hermione menjadi pasangan kencan seorang Draco Malfoy. Sebenarnya, Hermione masih tidak sudi menjadi pasangan kencan orang yang selalu menghinanya dulu. Walaupun Draco sudah bersikap hangat dan manis kepada teman-teman Gryffindor, terutama Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, tetap saja dia masih sulit untuk menerima Draco seperti teman biasa.

"Harry!" Hermione terpaksa memukul pundak Harry dan membuat seorang Harry Potter tertawa lepas melihat wajah Hermione yang memerah.

Bukan. Wajah Hermione memerah bukan karena dia malu ketahuan bahwa Draco tidak menciumnya. Tetapi dia salah tingkah melihat Harry yang terlihat begitu gembira hari ini.

"Jadi, Draco benar-benar tidak menciummu tadi malam? Aku kira kalian pasangan paling _hot_ tadi malam?" Mendengar komentar Harry, Hermione langsung menatap wajah Harry dan mendelik ke arahnya. Cengiran Harry semakin lebar dan membuat Hermione membuang muka.

_Oh God._

"_It was just a part of his stupid bet_," gumam Hermione. Hal tersebut membuat Harry berhenti tertawa. Hermione bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa ekspresi Harry mulai serius.

"Draco mengajakku ke pesta dansa tadi malam bukan karena dia benar-benar ingin mengajakku. Tetapi karena dia ditantang oleh teman-teman Slytherinnya yang bodoh. Dia akan ditraktir banyak sekali makanan dan diberi banyak emas jika dia berhasil mengajakku ke pesta dansa. Aku mengetahuinya karena Draco sendiri yang bilang kepadaku. Well, itu karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku sebenarnya mau menjadi pasangan Draco karena aku-" kalimat Hermione terputus karena Hermione nyaris mengatakan alasan utama mengapa dia mau menjadi kencan Draco tadi malam.

"Karena apa? Ron mengajak Luna?" Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah tidak penting,"

"Hermioneeee!"

"Harryyyyyy!"

"Jangan buat aku penasaran, _dong!_"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu penasaran, Harry James Potter,"

"Hermione,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Harry, sungguh. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir," jawab Hermione akhirnya setelah menghela napas. Well, Hermione cukup menikmati candaan yang baru saja dia lewati bersama Harry. Walaupun hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Hermione semerah tomat.

"Baiklah. Um... kau mau kembali ke kastil atau kau mau di sini dulu?" tanya Harry sambil memberi isyarat untuk kembali ke kastil. Hermione hanya menggeleng lalu menguburkan wajahnya lagi di antara kaki dan tangannya.

"Aku di sini saja," jawabnya lirih lalu menghela napasnya kembali.

"Baiklah," dan menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik, Harry tetap berada di posisinya saat ini. Menemani Hermione untuk menata hatinya walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan utama mengapa Hermione memerlukan waktu untuk _berpikir_. Dia hanya ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik. Yang selalu ada di samping sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan. Walaupun dia tidak tahu jenis kesusahan apa yan sedang dialami Hermione. Tapi, di sinilah Harry sekarang, duduk berdua dengan Hermione di pinggiran Danau Hitam sambil bermain-main dengan rumput-rumput yang lembab di bawah mereka. Dan keheningan dengan cepat menjalar di dalam atmosfer mereka saat ini.

Dan baik Harry maupun Hermione tidak ada yang protes dengan keheningan yang membaluti suasana mereka saat ini. Baik Harry maupun Hermione menikmati keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka seakan tidak berani untuk berbicara atau mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Dan saat itulah Hermione baru sadar, bahwa tempat yang paling disukai seorang Hermione Granger adalah tepat di samping Harry Potter. Dimanapun dia berada, asal dia duduk berdampingan dengan Harry Potter, dia akan merasa nyaman dan membuatnya malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

-_The End-_

* * *

><p><em>baiklah... itulah... sekilas tulisan galau author...<em>

_dan... emang agak ngebawa suasana Valentine gitu ya. dapet apanih btw Valentine nya?_

_akusih dapet abu vulkanik gunung Kelud~~~ #okeinigajesekali_

_pokoknya, kalo emang suka, kalo emang gak suka, monggo, feel free buat review yaaaa *hugs* *heartshape*_

_xoxo, Crazy For Kames  
><em>


End file.
